Las cosas si son lo que parecen
by Zu Robin Kato
Summary: Aunque quisieran que esto hubiera sido un juegono lo fue asi por que tratandose de Robin y Zoro las cosas siempre son lo que parecen. One Shot.


Bueno nakamas como lo prometí estoy de vuelta esta vez y como ya les había dicho este será un pequeño shot dedicado a mi amiga Laugerid ya que el día de hoy es su cumpleaños. Espero lo disfrutes amiga, bueno aquí se los dejo.

**Las cosas si son lo que parecen.**

Aquel día el Sunny navegaba lentamente, el ambiente era bastante frio, Nami ya les había avisado a sus compañeros que dentro de poco llegarían a una isla invernal así que era muy de esperarse tal clima.

Los mugiwara decidieron comer en el acuario no sabían por que pero en la cocina se sentía un horrible frio, así que a voto popular desayunarían en el acuario.

Sanji llegaba con bandejas repletas de comida para sus nakamas y unas tazas de chocolate bien caliente para todos, claro con la excepción de que tanto la taza de Nami como la de Robin traían flotando unos pequeños bombones cosa que hizo que Luffy comenzara a gritar por el también querer en su taza unos cuantos bombones, claro que Sanji no le haría caso y continuaría atendiendo a sus hermosas damas.

-Bueno mina ya que estamos todos vamos a comer tengo mucha hambre- se quejaba Luffy.

-Si ya vamos a comer- decía Nami.

-Oigan mina pero no estamos todos- dijo Robin para sorpresa de todos.

-Como que no estamos todos Robin chwan, ahí esta Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Franky, el baka de Luffy, mi hermosa Nami swan, tu mi hermosa Robin chwan y yo tu encantador príncipe.

-Por eso Sanji-kun, aun no ha llegado kenshi-san.

-Ahh ese maldito marimo debe de estar entrenando encerrado en el puesto de vigía, y yo no pienso ir a buscarlo ya vendrá cuando tenga hambre, ah pero le daré las sobras ni crea que...

-Tranquiló Sanji-kun yo iré a buscar a kenshi-san- dijo tranquilamente Robin mientras se levantaba de el gran sofá.

-No es necesario mi hermosa Robin chwan yo iré por el marimo- decía Sanji revoloteando alrededor de la arqueóloga y saliendo disparado al puesto de vigía.

Cuando Sanji salió a cubierta pudo notar una gruesa capa de nieve cubriendo el verde césped y las plantas que había en el Sunny, seguro los bakas de sus nakamas mas tarde querrían salir a jugar, pero sin mucho entretenerse subió corriendo al puesto de vigía.

-Oi marimo ya es hora de desayunar, vamos no pienso rogarte si vine fue porque no quería que Robin chwan se molestara...- Sanji noto que no estaba Zoro- Oi marimo donde estas?- pero no había ni respuesta ni rastro alguno de Zoro.

-Ni creas que te estaré buscando por todo el barco- decía Sanji saliendo de ahí para regresar a atender a los bakas de sus nakamas sobretodo a sus hermosas damas.

...

-Que ha pasado Sanji-kun- pregunto Robin en el momento que vio entrar al rubio.

-No esta en el puesto de vigía debe de andar perdido por alguna parte del barco así que dejemos llegue solo... si es que puede- se burlaba Sanji.

Zoro no estaba en el puesto de vigía... Mmm eso si que era raro, pero tal vez Sanji tenia razón, pero si mejor iba a buscarlo, parecía una no tan buena idea si no quería que Nami comenzara con preguntas incomodas así que Robin decidió esperar al que el kenshi llegara para quitar su inquietud.

...

En cubierta recargado de un barandal del Sunny, Zoro despertaba completamente lleno de nieve?, pero cuando demonios había comenzado a nevar. Estaba claro que las intenciones de Sanji no habían sido buscarlo bien por que si no hubiera notado antes de subir al puesto de vigía algo tirado en el piso cubierto de nieve.

Zoro se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, seguro todos estarían desayunando, pero al llegar a ella no había nadie, y ahora donde se habían metido esos bakas, claro gracias a su alboroto habitual Zoro pudo saber donde estaban, pero antes no le caería mal ir a ponerse mínimo una playera y otro pantalón ya que se encontraba vestido tan solo con unos pantaloncillos para entrenar, así que se encamino a su habitación rápidamente.

Zoro llego a su habitación y entonces un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, era obvio que había estado bastante tiempo en el frio, así que rápido se cambio los pantalones por unos mucho mas gruesos y una playera de manga larga sobre la que se coloco un suéter café y una chaqueta azul marino encima, se coloco sus botas y katanas y por una extraña razón antes de salir decidió tomaría dos mantas gruesas, así que ya cambiado y calientito salió directo al acuario.

...

De pronto la puerta del acuario de abrió de sopetón haciendo que todos voltearan su vista a la puerta donde encontraron a Zoro vestido con un atuendo que no muy seguido solía usar. Zoro entro en el acuario bastante molesto por que nadie fuera a buscarlo era el colmo que lo dejaran dormir en medio de la nieve.

-Oi marimo y tu donde estabas, Robin chwan ya estaba preocupándose por ti que necesidad tiene ella de preocuparse por alguien como tu- le gritaba Sanji a Zoro quien solo se limito a voltear a ver a Robin y regalarle lo que se podría considerar una sonrisa.

-Pero donde estabas metido si se puede saber Zoro-kun?- preguntaba Nami con la esperanza de poder estafar un poco al kenshi.

-Estaba en cubierta durmiendo casi desnudo y nadie de ustedes pudo irme a buscar- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando fijamente pero disimuladamente a Robin, como recriminando que ella tampoco lo había hecho.

-Eso es mentira yo fui a buscarte por que no iba a dejar que mi hermosa Robin chwan se molestara a en ir por ti y no te vi.

-Pues entonces no buscaste bien maldito ero-kukku, estaba cubierto de nieve!, y quien te dijo que Robin es tuya?- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que apenas y pudo ser percibido por Franky quien sonrió mandándole una mirada cómplice, mientras se burlaba por lo bajo.

-NIEVE? aaahh yo quiero salir a jugar- gritaba emocionado Luffy- pero desfpuefs def comerfss- decía metiéndose incontables trozos de carne en la boca.

Zoro se sentó junto de Chopper tomando una taza de chocolate y algo de comida que empezó a tragar con mucha calma, cosa que sin saber por que estaba molestando a Sanji.

-Maldita sea marimo podrías comer bien?

-Estoy comiendo bien ero-kukku- contesto con total tranquilidad Zoro.

-Sanji-kun me parece estas exagerando, creo que kenshi-san esta comiendo muy apropiadamente- no estoy segura si esto lo hacia Robin para ayudar a Zoro a fastidiar a Sanji.

"No esto no esta bien definitivamente esto no esta bien aquí esta pasando algo y yo no me estoy enterando"- pensaba Sanji.

Zoro quien miraba descaradamente a la arqueóloga pudo notar un leve temblar en su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que ella apenas llevaba una blusa de manga larga, pero con un gran escote, era obvio que tenia frio, pero porqué demonios no se había tapado bien si todos los demás estaban completamente abrigados, sin pensárselo dos veces Zoro se levanto de junto de Chopper y se acerco a Robin, se paro frente a ella y todos pudieron ver como Zoro de deshacía de esa pesada chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se la ofrecía a Robin.

-No podría tomar tu chaqueta kenshi-san tu tendrías frio- decía la arqueóloga que no quitaba los ojos de encima de los labios de Zoro.

-Pero si no la tomas podrías resfriarte Robin, y si eso pasa seria necesario que yo hiciera algo mas para que estuvieras muy calientita y pudieras recuperarte pronto.

Pero de que demonios hablaban estos dos o a ver que parte se habían perdido todos, sobretodo Nami que era la que siempre estaba al pendiente de las acciones de sus demás nakamas en especial de estos dos.

-Pero como le harás tu para no resfriarte kenshi-san?-preguntaba con un tono de inocencia Robin.

-Mmm por eso no te preocupes Robin, tu póntela y yo no tardo- dijo Zoro extendiéndole de nuevo la chaqueta a Robin que esta vez si tomo y se la coloco encima.

Zoro regreso a donde estaba hace unos instantes con Chopper y tomo las dos mantas que había llevado consigo y regreso hasta Robin.

-Puedo sentarme junto de ti Robin.

-No tienes ni que preguntarlo- contesto la arqueóloga.

Zoro se sentó junto de Robin tomo las piernas de la chica y las subió encima de las suyas, tomo después una de las mantas y los tapo con ellas.

-Oi maldito marimo que crees que estas haciendo?

-Descuida Sanji-kun no me molesta, de hecho me encuentro a gusto y calientita- le dijo muy contenta Robin a Sanji que casi cae desmayado.

-Esperen un momento, ustedes dos son? o se? O que demonios pasa aquí Robin, Zoro- preguntaba en un estado de increíble confusión Nami.

-Si somos novios, pareja, amantes, amigos?, si nos gustamos, queremos, amamos, deseamos?, mm tal vez yo quisiera todo eso, pero no se kenshi-san, Nami- contesto con toda tranquilidad Robin cosa que provoco una risa burlona en Zoro y un tic nervioso en el ojo a Nami.

-Robin! Como puedes decir eso?- pregunto Nami, pero pronto se dio cuanta Robin ya no le prestaba ni la mas mínima atención.

-Si quisieras abrazarme estarías mas calientita Robin- decía Zoro.

-Esta bien kenshi-san- decía Robin abrazándose al kenshi y que provoco ahora si el desmayo en Sanji.

-No así no es cómodo.

-No así no es cómodo.

Dijeron a unisonó estos dos.

Zoro tomo a Robin y la levanto, el se acomodo cruzando sus piernas y se sentó a Robin encima de el a modo de quedar cara a cara.

-Si mucho mejor.

-Si mucho mejor.

Dijeron una vez más a unisonó.

Nami estaba con la quijada desencajada y Sanji tirado en el piso mientras a los demás no parecía importarles mucho.

-Shishishi, solo falta que se besen.

-Luffy como puedes decir eso?- preguntaba Nami.

-Shishishi, pero si ya se han besado por que no lo pueden volver a hacer?

-Como que ya se han besado Luffy?

-Shishishi, Nami no quieres que te cargue así y te bese?

-Luffy baka como puedes decir eso?

-Es que parece que así ya no tiene frio.- bendita inocencia.

Mientras tanto Robin le susurraba quien sabe que cosa a Zoro en el oído que lo hacía sonreír y soltar unas leves carcajadas, mientras la tenía bien abrazada por la cintura.

-Bueno chicos yo ya me voy de aquí, vamos a jugar en la nieve- decía Usopp quien se levantaba y salía en compañía de todos menos claro esta Robin, Zoro, Luffy, Sanji y Nami.

-Si nieve!- grito Luffy jalando a Nami asea afuera mientras esta ala vez jalaba a Sanji también afuera del acuario.

…

Segundos después de que todos salieran.

-Jajajajajaja, siempre es tan divertido hacer enojar al ero-kukku y dejar confundía a esa bruja, jjaja arigatou Robin.

-De nada kenshi-san, me temo decirte que eres bastante malo, pero me encanta ayudarte con esto- deci Robin mientras se bajaba de las piernas del kenshi y se sentaba a un lado se el.

-Lo siento si te incomode Robin, perdón.

-Descuida "Zoro" no hay problema… un pedazo de paste?.

-Ahm claro- decía Zoro tomando el trozo de pastel- sabes ahora me pregunto de donde saco Luffy que ya nos habíamos besado alguna vez?

-Mmm no lo se, podría a ver sido de aquella vez que tuve una pesadilla y tu entraste a mi habitación y me abrazaste, estábamos muy juntos y yo vi a Luffy escondió para que no lo viéramos.

-Podría ser Robin, bueno que importa así se quemaran mas la cabeza esos dos, pero si deberías de taparte bien Robin, hace bastante frio- decía esta vez ya en serio Zoro.

-Me temo tienes razón kenshi-san, - entonces Robin se acerco a Zoro y le paso una de las mantas por detrás a modo de que cubriera su espalda, mientras después ella e fue acurrucando en Zoro quedando recostada en sus piernas y tapándose con la otra manta.

-Oi Robin que haces?- pregunto nervioso Zoro.

-Es que así ya no tengo frio kenshi-san y tú tampoco.

Se quedaron así por varios minutos sin decirse nada mas, pero era de esos silencios que siempre los hacían sentir mas unidos, de pronto Robin con ayuda de un brazo fleur aventó la cabeza de Zoro asía ella quedando a unos escasos milímetros de distancia de sus rostros.

Zoro quien se había sorprendido por esto, no quiso alejarse del rostro de Robin, decidió mejor seria apreciar esos hermosos ojos que lo llamaban a gritos, así que sin saber si quiera como sus rostros se fueron juntando cada vez mas haciendo que sus labios entraran en contacto donde comenzaron a saborear el sabor del otro tan lentamente para no perder detalle de cada lugar de esos labios y de ese dulce sabor que tenían.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en separarse y entonces Zoro decidió preguntar.

-Robin y tu de verdad quisieras que fuéramos todo lo que le dijiste a Nami?

-Si te soy sincera, si "Zoro", al igual que siento todo eso que dije por ti.

-Pues entonces estamos completamente en las mismas Robin- dijo Zoro con una media sonrisa, mientras en un rápido movimiento se acostaba en el sillón y recostaba completamente encima de el a Robin y le daba un apasionado beso que fue ocultado por dos gruesas sabanas, mientras unos brazos fleur se encargaban de poner el pasador a la puerta del acuario.

Y es que a veces las **cosas si son lo que parecen.**

**Fin**

Bueno amiga Laugerid te deseo un hermosísimo cumpleaños y espero te gustara este shot que decidí seria mi regalo de cumpleaños, pástela de lo mejor, sabes que te quiero mucho amiga y para que veas que no soy mala hoy te presto todo el día a Zoro jejje.

Tal vez no sea lo mejor que pudiera a ver escrito nakamas, pero espero les gustara, trate de jugar un poquito con las personalidades de estos dos y sacar su lado maldoso para hacer sufrir a Sanji y Nami jejje, la cosa es que las cosas a veces si son como parecen jejje. Bueno nakamas como ya les había prometido subiré otro shot en la semana de ZoRo que espero que les guste.

Bueno nakamas saludos y nos leemos prontito.


End file.
